I'm Sorry
by Bubli
Summary: PG-13, just to be on the safe side. No Flames Please!rn One shot fic! If it is liked I will post the first two years to this fic. If not I guess I'll have to try again.rn Okay! Harry is in love with a girl who is afraid to return the love. Harry
1. The Fight With Rohit

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Harry Potter or anything dealing with the books and the movies. I only own the characters that aren't in the books or the movies.**

**Story inspired by an Asian movie. Hope you like it!**

**A/N: Zeenat is the girl Harry loves yet she doesn't love him anymore because of something he does in their sixth year together. Pierce's character is much like Sirius and is secretly in love with Zeenat. Rohit tried to hit on Zeenat in my fanfic which is only going to be posted after I see the responses for this fic.**

****

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to hear your saga." Zeenat said looking back at Harry who was with Mini.

Yes she told Hermione that being with Harry wasn't helping her forget him. But not being with him was even worse. She didn't want to see him with another girl. She just felt this burning need to hex every girl that looked at him in a way that wasn't friendly or any girl that touched him, kissed him or anything that wasn't just a friend thing. The worse thing was that Jeffery Cole wasn't leaving her alone. He constantly tried to get her to go out with him and until she agreed he wasn't going to leave her alone.

"So then tell me about yourself. Where are you from? How's your father?" Jeffery asked putting his arm around her.

"My father is dead. Okay?" she said, venom clear in her voice, and got out of her seat and started to walk towards Harry and Mini.

Harry and Mini were sharing a chocolate candy bar. If Mini bit it, they would kiss. Mini bit the bar and Zeenat could only think of one thing to do.

"HARRY!" she yelled. Harry spit out his piece of the bar which hit Mini in the face and looked at Zeenat worriedly.

"What's wrong Zee?" he asked going up to her.

"Uh, Jeffery has turned into my shadow!" she said.

"Who? Cole?" he asked and then began laughing. "It's the first time a guy is after you besides me. Enjoy love!"

"Huh?" Zeenat said looking at him shocked to see his reaction to the whole situation.

"Maybe she wants another guy, Harry." Mini said applying lipstick on her lips.

"Huh?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry help me. Please?" Zeenat asked pleadingly. "Come on."

"Don't worry. All right." He said. "Mini darling I'll be back in a blink. Okay?" he said.

"Okay." Mini replied and Harry blew her a kiss before walking away.

"Hey micromini! Watch it" Zeenat said to Mini as soon as Harry was out of earshot.

"Huh?" Mini asked and the two began arguing.

"Hey Cole." Harry said when he reached the table. "Dude." Harry said again trying to get his attention. "Are you deaf?" he asked sitting down next to him.

"Exclusively yes." Jeffrey replied.

"What's up with you man? Go bother people from your house." Harry said running his hand through his hair. (A/N: Jeffery Cole is in Ravenclaw.)

"Do you always talk like this?" Jeff asked.

"Hey! Zee's my friend, so stop pestering her or else." Harry answered.

"Else what?" Jeff asked. "Why do you still have feelings for said strumpet?" he asked.

"That's none of your buisness." Harry replied through gritted teeth.

"Of course it's my buisness and every other guys' buisness." Jeff said. "We need to know if she's on the market now or not."

"She's not on any kind of market!" Harry said anger building up in him.

"And who are you to say that? You're not her boyfriend." Jeff said.

Peirce and Ron not sitting far away noticed Harry's facial expression, which indicated that he was getting really angry about something.

"Pierce I think we should get over there before he does something to regret." Ron said to Pierce.

"I guess you're right." Pierce said looking over at Harry and realizing the facial expression. They rushed over but too late. Harry took a swung and punched Jeffery Cole in the face.

Everyone on the grounds turned to face Harry and Jeff. They all were silent even Pierce who had a lot to say. Even Zeenat and Mini stopped arguing. Harry was staring at Jeffery who was holding his eye in pain. A few seconds later Professors McGonagall and Snape came rushing out of the castle.

"Potter! Cole! Inside the school immediately!" Professor McGonagall said.

"The rest of you get back to what you were doing!" Snape snarled.

Pierce Ron Hermione and Zeenat stared at Harry silently they didn't know what to say. Harry had never hit anyone and this was a first.

Harry was led to Professor McGonagall's office, while Filch took Jeff to Madame Pomfrey.

"Now Potter what provoked you to act in that repulsive manner?" McGonagall asked.

"He said something horrific about someone, that's why." Harry said blandly after a few moments of silence.

"Who was it Potter and what did he say?" she asked sternly.

"Forget about it." Harry said not wanting to bring it up.

"You've got to tell me Potter so that he can also be punished or you will have to suffer the consequences."

"I'm sorry but I'm not repeating what he said." Harry said.

"He must have obviously said something about either Weasley Granger Brosnier or Amin for you to hit him now what did he say and about whom?" she asked once again. Harry stayed quiet not looking at her. "Fine!" she said in defeat. "You leave me no choice then to take away your Head Boy authorities." She said. Harry looked appalled. For something that git did he was being punished that horribly.

"Professor McGonagall." Came a familiar misty voice. "I would like to have a few words with Harry before you disown him of his responsibilities."He said and McGonagall left her office quietly. As McGonagall shut the door Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"Now Harry, my question is the same as Professor McGonagall's, will you please answer?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir. I can't and I will not repeat what he said." Harry once again said.

"It was about Zeenat, wasn't it?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked at him and then back down. "Harry whatever he must have said about her must have been profound, but we must know to penalize him as well."

"Can't you penalize him with knowing that he did say something?"he asked.

"To an assiduous extent but you should not be deprived of being Head Boy if he said something that abysmal that you took a strike at him." Dumbledore said.

"Can we use a Pensive then?" Harry asked.

"As you wish." Dumbledore said taking his wand out and pointing it at McGonagall's desk. A few seconds later a pensive sat there.

Harry stood up and put his wand to his head. A thin shiny whorl of something came out of his head. It looked as if he was taking a strand of hair out of his head to put in the pensive.

"Thank you Harry. I will take a look at this you may now go back outside." Dumbledore said ushering Harry out the door.

As soon as Harry returned to the grounds there was a lot of hand clapping. Gryffindors were patting him on the back as well as other students except for the Ravenclaws and Slytherins and Harry was basking in it.

"Harry don't you feel any shame?" Zeenat asked coming up to him.

Harry wanted to yell out loud to her that the reason he punched Jeff was because he said something offending about her and that he still had feelings for her. Strong feelings that made him almost lose his obligations as Head Boy. But he didn't. He didn't want her to know that he still had strong feelings for her because then she wouldn't even talk to him.

"Shame Zee? Just look at these faces. Full of love and respect!" he said and then put his arm around her. "And I just thought of something. This semester I won't even have to study because I have you to copy from."

"Yeah. Right. Humph." She said shrugging his arm off of her. "Irritating."

"Zee?" Harry called but then let her go.

"Hey Harry is Zee your girlfriend?" Colin asked.

"Avoid man! When Harry has a girlfriend, the whole school will turn to her. Who wants to look at Zee?" Harry said returning to Mini.

"You did! But I guess I only look at her now. Do you think she'll be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Are you...? Oh yeah! Why not? What a face! What muscles! What style!" Harry said.

"Oh stop." Colin said blushing.

"You're perfect!" Harry continued sarcastically as Pierce and Ron looked on laughing.

"I have an idea." Colin said as Harry seemed to be interested. "We'll arm wrestle and you lose. Come on."

Harry followed Colin to the table Zeenat was sitting on chewing gum of course! They began to arm wrestle. Or Colin tried his best to move Harry's arm.

"Stop it. You'll hurt yourself Colin." Zeenat said from behind Harry.

"Pain is my middle name Zee." Colin grunted. Harry lit up a cigarette knowing that Zeenat didn't like it.

"Harry, what do you think? You look cool smoking?" Zeenat asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry said shaking his head putting the cigarette in his mouth for the first time in his life.

"Give it to me." Zeenat said taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Avoid Zee." He said and turned back to look at Collin but when he looked to his right he saw midriff. "Hi Mini." He said without looking up at the girls face.

"Hi sweetheart." She replied.

"Where's your miserable boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Right here." Rohit said. (A/n: The same Rohit that tried to get with Zeenat earlier in the story.). "Quit playing with fleas! Fight a man for a change." He said lifting Colin out of the seat and sitting down himself.

"Would love to fight a man, but wouldn't mind fighting with you either." Harry said smiling.

"Who are you calling a flea?" Colin asked getting off of the floor.

"Bugger off!" Rohit said pushing him again. "The loser gets punished."

"And the winner a kiss from Mini." Harry said blowing Mini a kiss.

"You bas—." but they began to wrestle.

From the looks of it Harry was going to win. Zeenat didn't know what to do. If Harry won he'd kiss Mini and she didn't want that to happen. She looked at Pierce who was standing next to her. He looked down at her left hand and she followed his gaze. The cigarette? Then she understood. She took the cigarette and put the bud on Harry's neck.

"AWWW! HAVE YOU GONE MAD ZEE?" Harry yelled rubbing his neck.

"What did I do?" Zeenat asked dropping the cigarette that Pierce stepped on and smothered.

"You lost Harry!" Rohit said sitting on the table.

"SO?" Harry yelled.

"Time for the punishment!" Colin and Dennis said together. Harry glared at them.

"So, whoever walks out of the front doors of the castle first, you push them and make them fall down. Simple." Rohit said.

"Hey what if it's a professor?" Hermione asked.

"And what if it's the Headmaster?" Rohit said raising an eyebrow at Harry. "Scared Harry?"

"Come on. Faced the dark lord six times why would I be scared to knock down someone?" he asked standing up as the doors to the castle opened and Snape stepped out.

Zeenat looked at Harry and gave him the thumbs up. He glared at her and hit her hat which ended up falling into her eyes. Harry adjusted his collar and walked in Snape's direction. When he got close he shut his eyes and then opened them. Snape was gone but someone else was infront of him. He sighed with relief and walked up to the new person.

"Hi." Harry said.

"Hello." the person said.

The person in front of Harry looked familiar to him, yet he couldn't put his finger on where he had met this person before. The person turned around and Harry got his chance; he pushed him. The man fell to the floor as everyone who was watching gasped. The guy turned around as Harry let a hand out to help him up.

"Sorry mate. It was a bet!" Harry said.

"What's your name?" the man asked getting up himself.

"Wanna complain to McGonagall? Avoid mate." Harry said running his hand through his hair.

"I asked you what your name was?" he said again putting his hand on Harry's retreating back. Harry turned around and looked at the man in the face.

"Okay. Grandpa." Harry said taking the mans hand off of him. "If you don't like your face I can fix that for you. Come on you think you're rugged? Come on let's fight." Harry said with his fists up.

"Oh god Harry you did the thing now leave him alone." Hermione muttered.

"Is he our new flying professor?" Neville asked Zeenat.

"What?" she asked. "Oh god Harry!" she said running up to Harry to stop him.

"Come on mate you're mine!" Harry said still with his fists up bobbing on the balls of his feet.

"I'm sorry!" Zeenat said to the man and she turned to Harry and hit him. "Behave yourself. We were just playing a game." she said again to the man trying to make Harry stop. "Harry come on say sorry." she whispered. "Say sorry!"

"Sorry." Harry said stopping and standing still.

"It's okay." the man said looking at Zeenat. "Can you take me to the Headmistresses office?" he asked her.

"Hey! Come on Zee let's go." Harry said dragging her with him.

"Excuse me Zee." the man said. Zeenat turned around and Harry looked irritated. "Hello I'm Oliver." he said his hand out.

"And I'm Harry. Now beat it." Harry said taking his hand instead of letting Zeenat shake it. They turned around again to head back to Pierce but Oliver didn't let go of Harry's hand.

"Tough guy." Oliver said smiling at Harry.

Zeenat looked at Oliver again while Harry tried to get his hand out of his grip. He looked familiar and so was the name. She turned back to look at Pierce Ron and Hermione and they weren't there. Then she found out why. Mad-eye Moody was coming there way.

"Oh shit!. Harry Moody." Zeenat said tapping Harry on the shoulder. "Run." Zeenat said to him.

"Oh shit!" Harry said turning around and spotting Moody. "Please, please let go of my hand!" Harry begged. "He's gonna scare the shit out of me, please?" Harry said and Oliver let him go and he ran in the other direction. Before Zeenat could leave Moody was right behind her.

"Good morning Amin." he said.

"Morning Professor Moody." Zeenat stammered and then turning to walk in the other direction.

"Ah Wood. McGonagall's been looking for you." Moody said and Zeenat stopped in her tracks.

"Thanks Professor I'll be right there." Oliver replied. Moody walked off with a nod of his head and Zeenat turned around to face Oliver again.

"Wood?" she asked and Oliver nodded his head. "Oliver Wood?" she asked.

"Guilty." Oliver replied. Zeenat squealed with joy and jumped on Oliver giving him a big hug. Wood wrapped his arms around Zeenat's waist and hugged her back. Zeenat pulled away but didn't get off and Oliver didn't let her go.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" she asked.

"I thought you'd recognize me." he said laughing.

"You got a new haircut and a new style of dressing." she said. "How was I going to recognize you?" she asked.

"Easy by smell." he said.

"Smell?" Zeenat asked and then sniffed his jumper. "Snitch cologne. I should have guessed." she said. "You and Harry are the only two I know that get away with wearing that thing." she added.

"Thank you." he said. "And by the way that was Harry right, Harry Potter?" He asked.

"Yeah sorry about that. He's changed a lot since you left." Zeenat said.

"It's all right I figured it was him by the hair and face but I wasn't that sure by the new image thing." Wood said.

"Yeah the new and disapproved Harry." Zeenat said. Then someone cleared there throat from behind Zeenat. She turned around and noticed Harry.

"Aren't we a little in the welcoming mood today." Harry said pointedly to Zeenat. Zeenat quickly jumped off of Oliver and stepped back.

"Uh Harry, this is a friend of mine. Oliver." Zeenat said.

"You didn't seem like friends before." Harry said.

"I didn't recognize him." Zeenat said. "It's been a long time." she lied.

"Come on Harry let's go in for lunch." Hermione said coming behind him along with Pierce and Ron.

"No I think I'll stay out here such nice weather." he said but Hermione grabbed his arm and began pulling him along with her. Wood looked at Zeenat questionably.

"Are you and Harry...?" he asked.

"No. Oh no we um aren't." she said. "We're just friends that's all." she said.

"Huh. He's pretty overprotective about his friends isn't he?" Wood asked.

"Yeah well that's one thing that hasn't changed about him." Zeenat said and decided to change the subject. "So are you staying for lunch?" she asked.

"Oh no. McGonagall wanted a word with me for some reason so I've come to find out what." he said.

"How's Puddlemere going?" Zeenat asked.

"We got a new captain. And our Seeker is going to retire in a year so. Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to Harry about but I guess with his new image and all playing Seeker probably isn't his ambition." he said.

"Yeah I guess not."

"So how's the Gryffindor Qudditch team going?" he asked.

"Wonderful. They've won the cup every single time since your last year." she replied.

"So it's been in Gryffindor since I got it here?" he asked with a huge smile plastered to his face.

"Yeah it has." Zeenat smiled knowing that facial expression of his.

"That's great." he said. "So I guess I'll see you later. I don't want to make you late for lunch."

"That's okay I'm not actually hungry." Zeenat said.

"Great then you can accompany me to McGonagall's office." he said with his arm out. Zeenat put her arm through his and smiled.

"I'd be glad to." she said and they walked up to the castle.

Back in the Great Hall Harry's eyes never left the doors. He was waiting for Zeenat to come in but she didn't. He finally decided to turn his gaze somewhere else before Hermione began to nag him but before he did something caught his eye. Zeenat and Oliver walking arm in arm to the stairs. He choked on his food.

"Harry?" Hermione said. Harry got up wiping his face with his napkin. "Harry leave her alone." she said.

"What?" Harry replied. "She's outside and I'm going to the Common Room." he said walking out of the Great Hall. Hermione turned to Pierce.

"What?" Pierce asked. "I kept my gaze with his like you asked. No one passed." he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Pierce said shaking his head. "No." Hermione let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hurry up you two and finish eating so we can go save the poor guy from Harry." she said to Ron and Pierce.

Please Read and Review!

If I get enough review's i'll post the beginning to this story. : - )


	2. Background Information

**Chapter 2 - Background Information**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Harry Potter or anything dealing with the books and the movies. I only own the characters that aren't in the books or the movies.**

**Story inspired by an Asian movie. Hope you like it!**

**A/N: Here's the history of all the OC's because I need to give some background on them and Harry's and Zee's first meeting until now.**

**Zeenat Amin: **Unknown daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Adopted by Sirius after Lucius refuses to keep her on account of her remarkable resemblence to Sirius. The reason of such a resemblence is that Voldermort put a spell on Narcissa when she was pregnant for her child to look like someone they despised, which turned out to be Sirius. She lived with Sirius and his un talked about wife Rachel who had just had a boy as well for a year before Sirius is sent to Azkaban and Seth, which is Sirius' and Rachel's son dies along with Lily and James, leaving Zeenat and Harry to be left with Remus Lupin and the Dursley's. Harry goes to the Dursley's while Zeenat goes with Lupin for a few months. Lupin, being a werewolf didn't want to care for her anymore, fearing that he could hurt her. Dumbledore finds a suitable family in America to adopt her, telling them everything about the child.

**Reason of spell cast:** Lucius refused to follow one of Voldermort's orders.

**Zee's Secret:** She loves Harry but is too afraid to admit it to him in fear of another heartbreak. She is leading two lives, one in the wizarding world and the other in the muggle world, all year around.

**Pierce Brosnier:** Typical Sirius-like character. Tall, dark and handsome. Father had married a woman from Hogwarts who was in Slytherin while he himself was a Gryffindor, yet this was unknown to either of them. When Pierce's biological mother found out that her husband was a Gryffindor, she demanded for a divorce and got it. She didn't want to besmirch her family's name. Over the fight for custody of Pierce his mother declares that she doesn't want Gryffindor filth, and Mark Brosnier, Pierce's father, wins custody. They move to America where they start a new life and where six years after his father's divorce from his first wife he meets his old girlfriend Laura Smith and gets married. Two years later Pierce gets a half-brother Jake. At the age of four Pierce meets Zeenat, who lives across the street from him and they become best friends and remain friends forever.

**Pierce's Secret: **He's in Love with Zee, but she loves Harry, who loves her in return. Doesn't know what to do about his feelings and decides that falling in love with another girl might help.

**Pierce and Zee(Short for Zeenat):** Live in Long Island, New York City.

**Rohit:** Rohit is a stuck-up, pretty boy. He thinks that since he's strong and good-looking that he can get anything he wants and no one will stop him. Becomes friends with Zee for only one intention, which she ends up discovering and quits being friends with him. Loathes Harry to a great extent because: One: he's the Boy Who Lived. Two: All the girls have taken a liking to him since his return in their sixth year and even more now in their seventh. And finally Three: Harry's got Zee, and he doesn't. Goes out with Mini, who's desire is Harry.

**Mini: **One desire Harry because Zee's in love with him. Is the only one other than Hermione, Ron and Pierce who knows that Zee still loves Harry. Dresses provocatively for Hogsmeade visits and days off.

**History from Triwizard Tournament - Present:**

**Fourth Year**

Harry's and Zee's names come out of the Goblet of Fire and both become the other champions for Hogwarts. They have their first conversation at the Yule Ball. Harry went with Parvati while Zeenat decided not to go at all by playing sick. They meet by the gargoyle as Harry leaves Ron, who is complaining about Krum and Hermione, Zee decided to get some fresh air and uses her inherited invisibility cloak to sneak out of the castle without being noticed. They talk and get to know each other, yet Harry believe's that he's seen those eyes from somewhere.

They go through the whole Triwizard tournament together his feeling's for her intensifying for some odd reason to which he does not know. Confides in Sirius who finally tells Harry about Rachel and Seth. Tells Harry that he thinks that he likes Zee but Harry denies it. Ron begins to notice Harry's change around her and confronts him while Hermione decides to confront Zee.

At the end of the Triwizard Tournament, they do go into the portkey thing like in the book. Voldermort kills Cedric but they decide to use Zee's blood as well because Harry likes her. After taking Harry's blood they realize that they don't need Zee's so Voldermort just sends the Death Curse to her. Zee supposedly dies and Harry is furious. Everything happens just like in the book and then Harry and Voldermort battle— — — — — Out of the wand come Rachel James Lily Cedric and Seth. — — — Lily and James tell Harry that Zee's not dead. — –- — — Harry ties Cedric to him and holds on to Zee in one hand and grabs the cup in the other. Tells Dumbledore all.

Sirius and Zee meet after thirteen years. Zee is told that she must go live with the Weasley's for the summer just to be on the safe side and will be moved to Sirius' later. She is then told why she didn't die after being hit with the death curse that killed Harry's parents. Dumbledore says that it's just as Harry's was except Harry only had his mother's love protecting him while she had seven people protecting her.(Sirius, Lucius, Rachel, Mr and Mrs. Amin, Remus, and Harry.)

Zee and Harry decide to become friends and she becomes part of the trio.

**Fifth Year**

Harry grows even more fonder of Zee and Ron finally admits to Harry that he has feelings for Hermione.


End file.
